1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to processes of manufacturing soft magnetic material of improved mechanical and magnetic properties suitable for use as magnetic recording heads, to such material and to magnetic recording heads produced from such material.
2. The Terminology Used in the Specification
Units in the following are metric and abbreviations conform to the International System of Units (SI). In addition, the following popular symbols and their corresponding meanings are used in the text:
.mu.i initial permeability at low frequency .mu.i(f10) initial permeability at 10 MHz f(Q1) frequency where Q = 1 Hc coercivity (oersteds) Pv visual porosity in percent of visual pore area to total field area evident on a polished microscopic sample at a magnification of 500x. min minute h hour d day torr pressure of column of 1 mm of mercury